


[X-Men]Fancy a Fuck（PWP）

by ALory07



Series: Fancy a Fuck [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Jealous Erik, Lactation, M/M, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Erik, Sexual Fantasy, Temperature Play, X-Men: First Class (2011), rough but gentle Erik, sweet but haraguro Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALory07/pseuds/ALory07
Summary: 尽管混乱感和起床气让Erik失去了一定判断力，但当Charles穿着那件香芋色上衣出现在他面前时，一切都不重要了。该死的Charles今后别穿这件衣服！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 鲨美带来了四部不同相同模式的EC，于是我想他们互相换一下会很有趣  
> 会有四篇PWP，每篇风格都都不会完全相同  
> -  
> 本篇警告：说道天启查的香芋色上衣，就必然会出现查奶

-  
（xmfc万xma查的场合）

“搞什么Charles，你从哪里找来这么多孩子？”

Erik的语气有点被背叛的意思。他不过是睡了场觉，醒来时一切都变了。床单是他陌生的温度，连家具的位置也和昨天不同。门外孩子们的声音过于吵闹，不止Sean一个人…Charles必然又从哪里捡了一堆孩子回来。

这一切的气愤和惊讶在他打开Charles所在的房间时升到顶点。

“这是某种情趣play吗？”Erik咬着牙对那人说，“该死的你为什么坐着轮椅？”

问题太多。Charles Xavier盯着年轻人，好像要穿透Erik的身体在门板上盯出个洞，Erik知道对方在读自己的脑子，他不太喜欢。这大概是什么恶作剧，Raven想出了什么坏点子，Charles对此无限纵容。

“年轻人，我觉得你得冷静下。”那位坐在办公桌后的蓝眼睛男人皱着眉头。

好吧，这肯定是什么情趣play。Erik十分肯定自己比Charles年纪大，可能一两岁，可能十岁，他不太明白一大早这是在折腾什么？起床气确实干扰到他的判断，没有及时注意到连眼前的人都和记忆中不太相同。

对方的眼睛依旧迷人，但气质骗不了他，那是一种历经沧桑的坦然。仔细看Charles眼角也有些细纹了，他的手臂比曾经结实一点，头发更长，衣品也有些变化，是我喜欢的紫色，Erik想。

“你得过来坐下，”Charles用双手滑着轮椅，他把Erik身后的门关好，接着指了指沙发，“坐那儿吧”

命令的语气听起来很Charles，Erik狐疑的看他一眼，还是听话的坐上去——至少这个沙发相同熟悉。

Charles也滑着轮椅过来，过于熟练了，Erik有不好的预感。

“首先，我确实是Charles Xavier——目前这所学校的校长，”心灵感应者的语气使人信服，他将双手搭在轮椅扶手上，“那些孩子们是我的学生，你在未来会见到他们的。”

未来。这倒是个提示，他们寻找变种人时遇到过各种美妙的能力…并不是所有人都加入了进来，有一部分没有被说服，且能力无法控制。“所以这是某种能力失控导致的了？”Erik挑了挑眉，“那未来怎么样？你的腿不会是人类弄伤的吧？”

Charles的表情有些变化，但很快又镇定下来，他对Erik笑了笑，满眼温柔，说话的语气跟谈论天气没什么区别，“只是个意外罢了”

说的倒云淡风轻。磁控者身边的金属颤动着，明明昨天的Charles还和Hank在草地上奔跑，只消一晚，老天就让对方永远失去了活蹦乱跳的能力。

眼前的男人看起来成熟、稳重，不再和年轻时一样眼神调皮，未来肯定发生了许多不好的事。“你不想说，我也不问了，”年轻男人朝后躺在沙发上，“至少你还在这里…这儿有这么多孩子等着被照顾，现状跟我想的不太一样，但也足够不错了。”

“你想的现状是怎样呢？”Charles也顺着他躺倒的方向探头。眼前的Erik真的很年轻。

“我这样说会不会引起什么时间悖论？”磁控者认真的考虑，“我是说，我穿越到这个阶段，那这个阶段的我在哪里？”

反正不在我这里。Charles不太高兴的想。

“噢，所以说你对未来的我挺有意见的。”Erik判断着对方的表情。

“也并不是有意见。”只不过未来的你并不那么听我的话，心灵感应者继续想着。争吵后他们也会做爱，做完爱继续争吵，其他人是怎么生活的？如果在一起这么难，他年轻时为什么还想天天和对方腻歪在一起？…初遇时的Erik，无助且孤独，等着自己伸出援手。并不容易说清这种感觉，可能跟Charles与太多孩子、太多比他年龄小的学生相处的经历有关，这种纯粹的破碎感吸引着他。心灵感应者擅长去弥补遗憾填补缺口，而万磁王内心的黑暗面永远无法被轻易化解，他只能去平衡它。

“我有时候会想到我们几十年前的样子，如果当时做另一个选择会产生什么变化。”

“那当时你做过糟糕的选择吗？”

Charles的思绪回到沙滩上，Erik双手抱着他，再次的心碎无助孤独，受伤的只有一个人，看起来却两个人都要哭了。

“也许做过，但现在挺好的，能有这样的结局就很不错。”这些都是实话。

Erik若有所思的点头。

“我得说，我很高兴能再看到年轻时的你，会勾起原来的一些回忆。”

Charles伸手去摸Erik的脸庞，非常干净，甚至见不到忘记刮掉的胡渣，“你现在不经常刮胡子了，看起来老了许多”

“听上去我比他更有吸引力，”Erik坏笑，“有什么其他感想吗，教授？”

这个称谓倒提醒Charles两人身份年龄的差异，教授已经是校长很多年了，Erik此刻连学生都不是，他还是那个回忆里会直接冲到苏联军官家中的不计后果派。

“还没变成大坏坏的小坏坏。”Charles发表自己的感想。

“这是什么新时代流行的用词吗？”Erik困惑的问。

Charles马上被逗笑了，“我是说实话，”年长者抹抹眼角的眼泪，“你制造大场面的能力不可小觑”

“我也得说心灵感应者一向狡猾奸诈，善于玩弄人心，”Erik回击，“这解释了我看到你就会心神不宁。”…何况你还残疾了，让我不知所措，这句他没说。

心灵感应者的脸微微发红，圆润的指尖绕着轮椅上的操作杆，他俩在想一样的事，然而Charles不太敢当主动的人。

“拜托，年轻时的你可不是这样，”Erik控制着轮椅，让对方离自己更近了一点，“考虑到你现在是个老年人，应该得到年轻人的关照。”

Charles正准备反驳，下一秒就被横抱了起来。身体悬空让他不太有安全感，唯一能动起来的双手便立刻围上了年轻人的脖子。

“现在倒挺主动的了，”Erik亲了亲对方的鼻尖，“放心，把你抱过去我就放你下来”

无论怎么说，被一个小这么多岁的人调笑的感觉都让Charles有点自尊心受挫：学生们可尊敬我了，十几年前的万磁王没有我的帮助也无法轻易移动潜水艇，他那时候甚至还没有万磁王这个名字。

“你为什么看起来不太高兴？”年轻的磁控者将Charles放在床上，“你不想做？”

“只是一点古板的礼仪问题罢了，做一个学校的老师太久，会让人忘了你是个不讲礼节的例外”

这下换Erik觉得自己被冒犯了。“我做什么了？你现在比原来还老学究，看起来像100年没做爱了，还乐于言语攻击我”

Charles倒想反驳他和「他的Erik」做爱频率最少一周一次，至少每个周二的晚上都是。

“说真的，Charles，如果你想不那么吸引人，就不该穿这件香芋色的衣服”

亲吻是突然发生的，Charles平躺着胡思乱想，而Erik整个人覆了上来，对于腿无法动的心灵感应者来说，这个姿势会舒服一点。年轻人的脑子里确实都是有关这件衣服的幻想，他能看见，但是更多的信息都被空气中的情欲打乱了。

可能因为Charles已经习惯了和「他的Erik」做爱，面前这位青涩的爱人反而让人害羞了起来。那是20年前的时光了，他的腿还能动，在庄园后的草地上夹着Erik的腰，也不怕被人听到，树林中都是他俩折腾的声音。

Charles非常清楚和自己一路走来的Erik并不在意他的任何变化，即使是工作后偶尔的冷淡和争吵都不是问题，他们会和好的。但他不确定眼前年轻的Erik如何作想。我可能还是有点变化的，也不能特别主动，Charles瘪瘪嘴，我的魅力不如年轻时了。

Charles两手张开躺在床上，有一搭没一搭的摸着磁控者的头发，它们都被好好打理过了，是属于年轻人的干净活力的气息。

Erik的手势不得章法，男人不太清楚自己对于面前这位年长一点的爱人是否还具有吸引力，还是说时间已经让他厌倦自己了。这个Charles生活的房间没有Erik存在的痕迹，不管什么原因，至少未来的他此刻没有和Charles在一起。

这种想法让Erik变得焦虑，也不再温柔起来。他的手隔着裤子揉捏着Charles的臀瓣，不等上衣拉起来，就隔着香芋色布料吸舔着身下年长者的乳头。

“啊——！”

那声高亢的叫声在脑子里突然响起，不知道是Erik自己的心声还是Charles投射过来的。可以肯定的是两人之中至少有一位相当满足。Charles的两只手都插进了Erik的头发里，手指僵直使不出劲，但明显就是喜欢年轻人的做法。

只一会Charles的衣服就湿透了，刚好是胸前那块，看起来十足的色情。Erik偶尔用上牙齿，对那处又啃又拽。

“你知道吗，我看见你的第一眼，就想在这件衣服上留下点什么”

Erik说到做到。他的右手依然在Charles的身下探索着，触感和20年前的爱人无异，而嘴巴就没有离开过年长那位的胸部。这处软肉似乎比他年轻时更大了一点，是Erik陌生的形状，如果这个世界有人拥有能让男性生孩子的变种能力，他丝毫不会怀疑Charles已经成为几个孩子的妈妈了。“这儿看起来就像要被挤出奶水一样，”Erik用舌头卷着紫色布料下的小肉块，声音含糊不清，“你就用它们来喂学校里那些小鬼吗？”

Charles看起来被这话击中了，Erik听见自己脑海中传来一阵意义不明的低语。

这不能怪他，将自己交给工作的校长，大概有10年没和他的爱人享受过这种粗暴的性爱了。自从学校真正建立以来，他的时间永远不够多。Erik理解他，同时温柔对待他，那些漫长的前戏，跟眼前的年轻人完全不同。

Charles读过Erik的脑子，是心灵感应者相当熟悉的、属于年轻人特有的不安全感。曾经，母亲、仇恨、孤独、肖，这几个关键词几乎撕碎了Erik，万磁王的心里有一个缺口，年轻的心灵感应者填补了它。

而现在呢，Erik急于填补Charles的身体。磁控者将嘴唇从胸部向上滑动，轻略过对方的脖颈和耳垂。——瞧， Xavier校长还留了一头漂亮的卷发，可观的发量和长度，发尾缠绕在Erik手指的弧度像邀请，只有轻轻拽住的力度能让眼前的心灵感应者张开能言善辩的双唇，露出他粉嫩的舌头。

得好好欺负这里了，眼前的年长者和「他的Charles」不同，有丰神绰约的意味，没有任何攻击性，下流的躯体呈现出等待交配的姿态。Charles胸部的软肉在Erik掌心下仿佛化掉，是温暖、家和性的感觉。年长者的舌尖被吮的滋滋作响，只要稍微欺负一下他的舌尖和胸膛…或者别的什么地方，水雾便会聚集在蔚蓝的眼眶里，Erik用余光着迷的看着盛满的液体不堪重负从对方眼角滴落下来。

年轻人啃咬的样子毫不温柔，Charles施展能力，悄悄探了一个角去抚平他此刻暴躁的情绪。那都是些有关爱，占有，服从的字眼，Erik被这些黑色情绪包围，将舌头伸进了身下年长者的嘴中索取着——甜的，当然是。如果「他的Charles」是一块甜美无暇的奶油蛋糕，内陷是坏心眼的纯苦可可，眼前的Charles则是一块熟透的桃子（也可能是李子），时间带来的褶皱不影响吃进嘴里的香甜口感，反而让他更甜。

“你可别真把我给吃了，孩子”

Charles在Erik亲他的间隙说了句，还特意加重最后两个字。论吻技这位年轻人还比不过他呢，在这方面，「他的Erik」甚至也只能是他的学生。

“那不如换你来吃我？”Erik离开身下人的嘴唇时发出很大声响，他腰部施了点力，将透过裤子鼓起的那处向Charles腿间顶弄着，“看你胸部涨的这么厉害，射进你肚子里就会怀孕吧？”Charles翻了个大白眼，这种小儿科的ditry talk 20年来快被玩腻了，他现在只担心他俩的裤子都得换。

两个互相硬邦邦的人竟然还不开操，真是没有天理了。裤子里面黏糊糊的并不太舒服，年轻的Erik需要学会的还有很多。

显然这次的主导权不在Charles身上，他也懒得说。对方不过是想索取一些东西罢了。

“嗯……慢点Erik”

水渍使香芋色的布料看上去成了黑色，Charles的乳头终于休息了一会，现在被不断掠夺的仍然是他的嘴唇和舌头。两人交换着彼此的唾液（虽然更多时候是Erik将自己的送进对方嘴里），Charles娴熟的吞下去，满足年轻人恶趣味的癖好，他不是20年前会被口水呛到的性爱新手了，既然这次是年轻人主导，那他会扮演好一个合格的承受者身份。

Erik的手指早已不满隔着裤子抚弄年长者的臀肉，他的右手还在轻轻拉扯着Charles的棕发，让这位被人敬仰的校长嘴张大点，让好奇的年轻人去探索其中的甜蜜世界。Erik用左手解开身下人的皮带，只把内裤扯开一半，修长有力的手指就直接刺入隐蔽的小洞，一开始进去了三根，那里完全无障碍的承受了一切。

Charles的屁股和记忆中一样是适合被人一手握住亵弄的手感，Charles的身体里比他想的更热更紧，足够的湿润，随时做好了被插入的准备。这位校长平时在干什么？Erik控制不住去幻想，年长者穿着这身香芋色的毛衣穿梭在男男女女之间，该死的还有点紧身，柔软的绒毛包裹着其下淫荡的乳头，Charles伸手的时候那里会被勾勒出完整的线条。可怜的小家伙，在学生们热烈的注视下瑟瑟发抖。Erik不知道Charles的腿到底怎么了，他的幻想里此刻都是学生们分开心灵感应者的腿，排着队将自己操进这副柔软脆弱的身体里。

不，他并不脆弱。Charles是特别的。Erik明白，他只是太好了，对于这个世界而言太好了。他永远学不会拒绝别人。

年轻男人愤怒的将手指整根埋进去，他不知道这个能有幸获得Charles爱和身体的人是谁，他不知道，也不想问。年长者的身体甚至在他插入前就做好了被操的准备，我不会猜错的，Erik想，身体不会说谎。

“…老天，我没有你想的那么…那么…不检点”Charles还在用舌尖安抚者年轻人，他的舌根也被攻陷了，Erik真的可能吃了他。“快停一停，我好歹也是被学生们尊敬的”

校长的声音在脑子里也超级色情，颤抖的不像样。

“你真的不是个好老师，Charles，”Erik离开了对方的嘴唇，右手也不再拉扯那头棕发，而是轻轻摸着，“我这年龄也可以是你的学生之一，然而你现在却在吸我的手指”

Erik模仿性交的姿势，将五指聚拢在一起捅进年长者身体深处，快速的抽插不断将肠道里的粘液带出来，穴口被粗暴的行为磨蹭的发红。年轻人有些过分，Charles非常生气。

“我确实是个好老师，学生们会用严厉形容我，”Charles非常注重学生隐私，心灵感应者都应该向他学习，“我不会经常去看孩子们的思维…他们都是好孩子，可没有你这么饥渴”

Charles加重了“好孩子”三个字，意思不言而喻。Erik不是好孩子，至少在床上不是。

年轻人挑了挑眉，似乎被心灵感应者说服了。所以操他的不是学生，Erik想，得是个长期在Charles身边的人。他并不相信这副丰腴的身体会在失去双腿后变成老实本分的独居人，「他的Charles」本性如此放荡，吻技高超，身体柔软，20年也不会改变太多。

“别骗我了Charles，”Erik把手指拿出来，上面沾上了太多粘液，“好像这些都不是你身体里的似的。”

突然的空虚使身体抽搐了一下——只是上半身，Charles的小洞已经习惯性收缩，去分泌更多的液体，委屈巴巴的等待男人的再次插入了。他的腿不能动，连控制住这种类似发情的状态都很难。Erik是十足的大坏蛋，Charles不太喜欢被一个比他年轻这么多的人在床上嘲笑，他的双臂又回到了身后，挣扎着准备坐起来。

“想去哪里呢？”Erik抓住了其中一条胳膊，“你说要安抚我，得好好履行职责才是。”

Charles被对方幼稚不讲理的行为逗笑了，年轻的Erik如此过分，但又很可爱，他想呈上所有的自己奖赏他。听话的孩子，你如此记得我的话。年长者不合时宜的想到，Erik绝对会是最聪明的孩子，而聪明的孩子懂得要糖吃。

已经习惯了被好好疼爱的身体产生应激反应，后穴收缩的同时，Charles的阴茎也跟着渗出一些液体，没被抓着的那只手覆盖其上，Erik倒没阻止他——他十分满足于年长者在他面前自慰，想着他自慰，被他弄到兴致盎然而自慰。即使是20年后，Charles依旧会被Erik吸引，他的身体还是会为他展开。

这件香芋色的衣服是未来的他们相遇的好选择。年轻人并不太懂Charles是因为什么原因选择日常穿它，但这绝对简直比露出来还色情，光是看着就能想到其下的光景。那处全湿了，从乳头处向四周延伸，水渍在乳晕周围渐变散开，心灵感应者大概也能控制住自己去分泌奶水的，至少有一些研究验证了它，只需要适当的心理暗示，捡更多的孩子或者做爱，等到Charles熟透的那天，饱满的汁液便会从胸口流出。

“你想的太大声了，”Charles皱眉，“我不会假性怀孕的，我身边可没有一位怀孕的女士让我分神，也不会…不会产乳”

属于年轻人的幻想当然大胆，没有逻辑也没关系，Erik觉得就算现在和Charles撒娇也会被原谅，可能得到一两句指责。但既然他都能穿越时空了，发生其他不可思议的事情也挺正常的吧？

“明白了，没有女士，”Erik露出标志性的鲨鱼牙，“Xavier校长一向致力于本职工作，教书育人，普度众生，跟圣人一样无欲无求。”

Charles听出了其中揶揄的意味，还带点嫉妒，鉴于年轻人的脑子里都是些对他各种放荡的幻想，净是些和身份年纪不相符的话，心灵感应者没有之前那么生气了，但还是决定不告诉Erik一直傻乎乎的在吃未来的自己的醋。

“没有女士，但是现在有你啊”Charles看了他一眼，“不要小看中年人的需求！”

你看起来也不太像中年的样子，Erik吻了一下对方的脖子，味道没变，触感没变，他的Charles还是和20年前一样美味。

“我怎么会忘记满足你呢？”Erik重新开始虐待心灵感应者的乳头。

被压在身下、被肆意索取的年长者，将轻微的不适压在喉咙里，他的胸口又疼又胀，并不明白为什么Erik要在这上面花费太多时间。

看来以后我不能穿这件衣服了。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning：breast fucking，金属play，Cha milk
> 
> Erik其实很温柔，Charles其实很腹黑。请带着这句话看下文XD

-  
这不是适合现在的Charles的做爱方式，鉴于他的坏腿，他的腰，他白天得处理学校里的一切琐事，培养新的老师，领导他无助的学生……他能招架的住这些劳累，但不意味着性也一样。

Erik完全说不上温柔，反而利用Charles的溺爱更加过分：他让年长者咬着紫色的上衣，让胸部完全露出来，自己则服务着身下的心灵感应者，无视掉脑内所有的“别这样，Erik”、“停下”，并用更大声的下流话盖住它们。他甚至不需要按压住Charles的双腿，便用双手折磨着后方的臀肉，把他们挤压成自己满意的形状。

Charles紧抓着床单，放任涎液将上衣打湿，右手在Erik脑后收紧——老实讲，对于一个腿没有感觉的人，这个姿势会让腰和背很难受，而Erik吞吐的力道几乎压垮他。但Charles最终什么也没说，只是感受随着他的防线崩塌而一并到来的疼痛感、酸麻感和快感，在Erik的脑子里溃不成军。

这是年轻人的世界，属于年轻人的方式。

Erik当然不是第一次和Charles做了，他只是好奇这么多年后对方的敏感点是否还和之前一样。“说真的，Charles”Erik并没有吐出年长者的阴茎，而是在脑内非常、非常大声的想着，“你这么多年就没有谈过男朋友？你看起来变得比原来更敏感了。”

那不是询问的语气，Erik的黑色情绪又来了。但Charles这会没功夫去他脑子里安慰他，因为对方又将指尖刺入了后穴里。

年轻人的指尖带着不容拒绝的力道，在内部横冲直撞，肆意搜刮，被里面的紧致与湿润吸引。Erik简直是性爱天才，Charles就快忘记年轻的万磁王是如何懂得同时取悦双方，此刻他凹陷的两颊包裹着年长者的阴茎几乎到底，发出的水声大胆而色情。“我吸你的时候，你后面的洞就把我的手指吞进去更深。”Erik继续在脑内大声说着，一并投射着Charles腰部脆弱的颤抖。

明明我是受害者…Charles委屈的想。他的腰和背都控制不住的痉挛，一定只是因为保持的姿势太久了，不是因为Erik的嘴，不是。年长者随着身下的律动将衣服含的更湿，不敢相信他竟然真的如此听话，直到现在也没有松口，而他却并没有得到温柔的回报。

Erik的攻势宛如狂风暴雨，砸在Charles身上变成各种黏腻的液体，眼泪、口水…还有那些从后穴和前端流出的下流玩意。Charles一定是哼了一下，所以Erik更加深的把心灵感应者的阴茎吞进喉咙里，伴随着一声脑内的悲鸣，Charles在Erik的嘴里射了出来。

Erik把这些粘液吐在手上，然后直起身满意的看到他伟大的校长不怎么高兴的看着他，“你又在不开心什么？”他歪歪头，看起来似乎真的在思考，“在场还没有射过一次的可怜人可不是你。”

Charles也把衣服吐出来，老天，他的嘴巴都要麻了，“我只是不怎么高兴被一个小孩子牵着鼻子走”这是真话，他现在已经习惯端起架子了，学生们需要有威严的人。何况床上的主导权永远在Charles手里，鉴于他的腿——那让Erik几乎在每次床事里都陷入愧疚中。

但那是未来的、因为Charles脊椎中弹而心碎的Erik，不是眼前这个霸道不讲理的年轻人。

“这样子”Erik点头，“那以你的方式来看，怎么解决我的问题呢？”

Erik一直就没有解开过自己的裤子，他说的问题当然就是现实的问题——他的下半身鼓起一大包，前液把布料都打湿了。年轻人跨坐在Charles身体两边，散发出无限欲望和热度。

“教授刚才只顾着自己舒服，我的嘴可是很酸”Erik用那里磨蹭着Charles的胸口，而年长者长时间暴露在空气中的乳头根本经受不了这样的热度，在旁边颤颤巍巍的胀大，胸口的软肉慢慢变红，好像他天生就是来接受这个似的。

“Erik…！”Charles知道对方想做什么，身体因为这种大胆的想法而抑制不住的发抖。他可没有隆起的乳房，更不是什么发情的雌性动物，但Erik的想法赤裸裸的投射进他脑子里，那里面全是期待。一个好的老师，Charles安慰自己，一个好的老师懂得如何满足自己的学生。

“一个好老师，”Erik读懂了对方妥协的表情，又露出鲨鱼笑，“你的好脾气让你能被这么多学生爱戴，可是只有我现在能和你做这档事。”磁控者将随身携带的铁具扭曲变形，那根棍状物体粗细均匀，表面光滑，“公平起见…”然后他抬起了Charles的腰，在腰窝那里垫了一个垫子，顺势将棍状物整根埋入了对方体内。

Charles的内部被这冰凉的东西刺的一激灵，更让人无法忍受的是他胸口仿佛灼烧一般的温度…他不知道此刻该喊烫还是冷了，也许性就是介于又烫又冷中间的感觉。没有那么夸装，但Erik的老二绝对比一般人更加可怕，就像他的变种能力不是磁控而是巨大的老二一样。

这不对，完全不对，Charles说不清楚到底哪里不对，不知道是否该阻止这一切继续发生。他的上衣完全毁了，那可怜的布料上面遍布着口水眼泪，这会还有自己的精液——Erik把手上的那些抹在了他的胸口，然后非常不客气的挤压着年长者的胸部，让脆弱的乳头朝自己的阴茎涌动，欲望激起的水花流淌其中，除了Charles无法泌乳，一切都和下流的乳交三级片没有什么两样。

“我也是第一次尝试这样做…”Erik挺着腰，一只手持续挤压心灵感应者的软肉，听对方不知是嘴里还是脑子里发出的呻吟，另只手则空出来将自己的头发向后捋，该死的这动作让人情欲勃发，“别穿这件衣服了Charles，光是看着你穿它我就能马上射出来”Erik快热死了，被20年后的Charles所散发出的热量灼伤。

“这样说真不公平，”Charles又发出一声长长的叹息，尾音尖锐，那根由铁球变成的棍棒又戳到了他的敏感点上，Erik没有插入他…只是用这根不讨喜的小棍子充当按摩棒填满他，这真不公平，Charles看起来像正在被Erik从里到外的使用，“而我什么都没做，发情的人可不是我”年长者用克制的声音回复。

“省省吧，你的这里可不是这样说的”Erik指的并不是后面被插入的肉穴，而是被他的手部、肉棒推挤的无处可逃的乳头，那两粒小点在奶白色的肌肤上不断颤抖着，逐渐变成艳丽的莓果，看起来就要熟透而流出汁水了。

如果这会Charles能冷静下来，他一定会转动脑筋开始说些胡话，例如那些天赋异禀的性交方式是如何产生的，为何人们总是能无师自通？几十年前的Erik确实有各种花样…可并不是现在这样——年轻人的阴茎朝着前方——不断朝着前方顶着，看起来终于找到了向前推进的入口，这根发烫的粗大玩意把自己的头部毫不客气的顶进Charles无法闭合的嘴里，如此理所当然，就好像他一开始的目的就是这里。

Erik双膝跪在Charles身体两边，温柔触碰着年长者的棕发，然后随着金属棒插入Charles屁股的频率，在臌胀的胸前来回滑动，每当他的阴茎退后的时候，前列腺液会把Charles的胸口弄得更加湿滑、更加方便男人操弄，当他前进的时候，饱满的龟头就会送进心灵感应者温暖的口里，被其中的口水充分包裹，与那小撮粉嫩的灵活的舌头打个照面，然后再进行新一轮的肆虐。

Charles确实像是被粗暴对待了，尽管Erik一直都有分寸，他看起来不需要让年长者为他做任何事，只需要躺着…只需要被使用。Charles自己射了两次，阴茎可怜兮兮的吐着水，他的腰部微微的动着，看起来也终于习惯后面的棒子并开始无意识配合，尽管Erik那根根本没插进他身上任何一个洞里。

这样说不全对，鉴于Erik用一种下流的方式使用他的胸部，然后挺近他的嘴里，Charles不知道现在自己到底是想要还是不想要Erik，总之他的嘴变成了O型，甚至开始用舌头在蘑菇头每次进入的时候舔一舔上面的裂缝，然后更多地液体自然而然的流进了他的喉咙里。

“我让你发疯…”心灵感应者乖巧的躺着，微微睁着眼睛，用嘴唇包裹覆盖着每次进入的部分，他的屁股和舌头感觉很累，同时又不受控制的放松着接纳进入身体的一切，看起来像某种成人性爱玩具。但是，Charles并没有失去主导权，纵容、顺从…这都只是看起来的样子，而他在Erik脑子里想的声音如此坚定、大声，“我让你发疯…”他又重复了一遍。

Erik回应心灵感应者的是一连串不成词句的脏话，以及更加不讲理的抽插，上下都是。那些铁具代表着Erik插入、抽出，已经被身下风韵无限的年长者染上温度，现在这些暖和的、强硬的金属整个埋了进去，像一个塞子一样堵着出口，紧紧压在让Charles感到疯狂的那点上…Charles的身体就像一颗颗蜜饯，只需轻轻摇动就能看见果肉们在其中晃动着，Erik去挤压它们，汁液便不堪重负流了满瓶，所以他要塞紧他、藏起他，不想和任何人分享自己的糖果。

“你让我发疯…”Erik用嘴说，回应着之前在脑中响起的话，由于吐气他的发音更像是低吼，“你该死的穿着这件衣服来迎接我…”他继续抽插着，而心灵感应者摊在身体两边的手抚上他的腰和腿，这下他俩的姿势更怪异了。

“只是一件普通的衣服而已，我亲爱的”

亲口承认对方的吸引力总是那么难，Erik不擅长表达自己的情绪。Erik想要Charles，为Charles而疯狂，Charles不再和几十年前一样了，他有了皱纹、腰臀开始变得圆润、手臂有了一些肌肉，那一定都是拜残疾所赐，他怎么能残疾呢？这让人不知道该怎么办才好，无法避免的吸引力、莫名其妙的愧疚感让年轻人的心发胀，也许一场激烈的性爱会解决问题，Charles依然能完美接纳他的一切，这是件好事，去他妈的未来吧，谁也夺不走此刻。

他也想要对方有同样的感觉。

Charles整个人都是软的，胸口、嘴唇和下身黏腻一片，全被自己和Erik的各种液体糊满了。那件香芋色的衣服反正是不能再穿，这会床单可能也废了。Erik的动作幅度越来越大，Charles的胸口随着呼吸起伏着，因此胸部之上的阴茎也一并起伏，然后呼吸戛然停止，伴着Erik最后一次的抽插，龟头连着一小半柱身一起进入了前面温暖湿润的嘴里，然后激烈的射了出来。

“Charles……”Erik忍耐着没有把整根送进对方口中，他的手紧紧抓着Charles的发丝，让金属棍状物也压在敏感点上不再移动，Charles一定也射了，他能从身下摇晃的幅度感受到。

同时，Charles发出了一声奇怪的呻吟，诱人，但怪异，这个声音被堵在了涎液和精液之下，Erik看见Charles皱起了眉头，逐渐控制不住被快感支配的表情，然后Erik自己也发出了一声怪异的呻吟。

Charles的前胸又开始抖动起来，似乎变得更鼓了些，刚才被欺负到通红的乳头抖的像风中的残叶，乳晕饱满，两个白馒头似的胸部甚至轻轻晃着，接着…从那两个饱经摧残的莓果中，突然渗出一股股奶白色液体，它们有的射的很高，甚至溅到了Erik身上，有的只来得及探出头，就顺着Charles呼吸急促的胸膛流了下去。空气中飘散着一股奶味，香味的源头毫不自知的继续涌动着，争先恐后从那具丰满的躯体里流出来。Erik甚至忘记拔出自己的阴茎——它还在心灵感应者嘴巴里待着，看起来和主人一样被吓呆了，这不对，这是不可能的，Charles刚才还说过，男人不可能分泌乳汁。

可是Charles皱起的眉毛，抖动的前胸，空气中浓郁的味道都如此真实，好像这些奶水原本就是储存在Charles身体里一样，只需要一个机会就能流出来。

“这不是你希望的吗？”Charles又舔了一下嘴里那根，然后Erik如梦初醒的终于拔出来，带出了一大片粘液，更多地粘液都留在了Charles身体里。他看起来终于舒服了些，但是乳房还是被奶水涂满，似乎远远没有流完。

“你为了我疯狂，亲爱的”Charles双臂向上，让年轻人慢慢低下头，完成了他们穿越时间后真正意义上的吻。这下Erik的前胸也被沾湿了，两个人身上都黏满了对方的味道，又一件布料面临报废，但没有人在乎。

“就像我也为你发了疯，一直都是。”

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.关于Charles为什么能分泌乳汁，前文有提示  
> 2.Erik对未来Charles身边没有自己感到生气、疑惑，对Charles的残疾手足无措，所以接过了床上所有的主导权，Charles负责享受就行  
> 3.但其实主导权还是在Charles（


End file.
